


Disney World Has a Pretty Good Captain America

by ChloeTheObsessedIdiot



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe, Amusement Parks, Boys In Love, Clint is basically Scott’s babysitter, Disney World & Disneyland, Fireworks, First Kiss, Fluff, I love these boys and girls sm, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Quill is cute, Portals, Rated Teen and Up for minor swearing, Scott Lang throws up, Single Parents, Steve Rogers is a good boi, Third Wheels, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeTheObsessedIdiot/pseuds/ChloeTheObsessedIdiot
Summary: When Bucky Barnes agreed to take a trip to Disney World with his best friends, the last thing he expected was to fall for the pretty, blue-eyed Captain America actor. Yet, there’s something Tony’s not telling him...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder that I do not own the Marvel Cinematic Universe or any of the characters in this fanfiction. 
> 
> Short first chapter :)

“I think I’m gonna puke!” 

Bucky swung his head away, he wasn’t exactly interested in getting a front row seat to whatever came out of Scott after Clint had dragged him on to some giant roller coaster. Tony seemed amused by Bucky’s attempt to keep out Scott’s groans and Clint’s cackles.

“It isn’t funny, Bar-” Scott attempted to yell, but it could only come out as a deep groan followed by another splurge of vomit. Clint sucked his laugh into his gut as he patted the man’s back from behind. “I know Scotty, I know. Maybe we wouldn’t be here if ya hadn’t gotten that slushie and cotton candy hmm?” Clint sarcastically responded, slapping him on the back. “Hey! You’re the one who dragged me on the ride in the first place!” Scott spat as he wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his T-shirt, poking Clint in the chest with his finger. 

Clint smiled and shook his head, knowing there was no need to argue. He slung his arm around Scott’s low hanging shoulders, dragging him along to the picnic table where Tony, Bucky, and T’Challa sat waiting. “Where’s Quill?” Clint asked as he set Scott down on the wooden bench to rest. “Ran off with the kids. He’s just as mature as them, if not, less.” T’Challa said with a grin. The group shared a laugh, remembering their recent trip to the water park two years back.

Wanda had gotten hurt from a supposed child abuser in the wave pool. Her knee was scraped, not to the point where it bled, but still injured. Quill reassured her he would get revenge, as Pietro led him after the boy who’d hurt her. Accidently missing the target, Quill hurled the beach ball into the nose of an innocent man named Scott Lang. The waves washed towards them, as Clint and Quill carried him out, setting him on a chair as they helped to ease him. The story ends as Quill got lectured, Bucky died of laughter, and Clint fell in love with the man who could barely see, spoke in complete gibberish, and had blood trickling down his face. They never did catch the little chubby seven year old who’d scraped Wanda’s knee.

“You guys sure do love to tell that story, huh?” Scott mumbled, his back hunched as his head and arms rested on the table top. “I know, sweetheart.” Clint cooed as he leaned down to press a small kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek. “But how could any of us forget?” 

“Hey, if anything, it’s more of an embarrassment to Quill than it is anything,” T’Challa added. Scott gave a small shrug as if to say ‘touché’. “Well, what now boys?” Tony asked the group. The five remained silent. “We could go find Bucky boy a boyfriend, huh.” Tony suggested with one eyebrow raised, the group snickering as their attention focused on a slightly red Bucky. “Shut up, Stark. You’re one to talk,” Bucky said, hiding his slight blush with his robotic, metal hand. 

Tony always enjoyed teasing Bucky about the fact that he hadn’t had a boyfriend, or atleast a partner in bed, for three years. It had been a while since Tony himself had been in a long term relationship, or even a relationship at all. He had used to be a real playboy. Hell, he was Tony Stark, he could get anyone he wanted to to fall at his feet. He’d be sleeping with a new man or woman almost every night it seemed. That is, until one of those girls got pregnant, which was how Peter came to be. After becoming a father, he took responsibility, devoting time to his son instead of sleeping around with any prat he found in a bar. Hell, he didn’t even go to bars anymore. Although Tony will always be the cocky bastard he was, he’s a pretty damn good father, no one could deny him of that. “Maybe I’ll date again someday.” He says, “I just haven’t found the one yet.” 

“How about we go find the kids. Although I love having a break with them, I’d be surprised if they aren’t already passed out on one of the rides. Quill’s watching them after all,” T’Challa responded. The others nodded, standing up to follow. “Ya need help, Scotty?” Clint asked, as Scott stumbled slightly while standing up. “Nah, I’m good. I’ll probably go on more rides!” Scott happily expressed. “Did you just forget what happened like ten minutes ago, Scott?” Bucky said, smirking. “I barfed all the junk out, Buck. There’s nothing left to come out!” Scott said. Clint shook his head. “Whateva’ you say, Scotty.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey Quill. I see you haven’t murdered the kids yet.” Quill wobbled down the stairs of the Tilt a Whirl, kids whizzing past him as he stumbled down the red metal steps. “Shaddup, Tony. I’m fine. I’m a perfectly good babysitter.” The kids had obviously worn him down, yet they hadn’t even seemed to break a sweat. Peter bounced to his father’s feet, squealing as Tony scooped him up in his arms. “What would you say, buddy? Was Quill a good babysitter?” 

Peter’s curious eyes turned towards Quill, who sent back a wink. “Yeah!” Peter exclaimed. Tony ruffled his son’s wavy hair, setting him back down near Shuri. Wanda and Cassie shreaked girlish screams as they ran in circles around their father’s legs as Pietro raced behind them with a large inflatable hammer. Scott lifted Pietro behind, roaring like a monster, attacking the child with tickles to the stomach. Pietro shrieked in a fit of giggles, arms flailing in all directions as his hammer dropped to the hot concrete. 

Peter whispered something to Shuri, the little girl nodded in response. “Mr. Stark! Peter, Cassie, Pietro, Wanda and I wanna go see the superheroes!” That’s right. They’d just opened up a ride based on the Marvel superheros. They even had actors walking around in costumes for the kids!

“I think that’s a wonderful idea, Shuri.” T’Challa said to his sister. Tony agreed, “Maybe Bucky can hook up with Captain America huh.” Bucky snickered as Tony nudged his arm. “Like they’d ever afford to get the real Captain America.” T’Challa began to speak, but was silenced by Tony whispering in his ear...

__

 

“CAPTAIN AMERICA!!!” Peter shrieked, running at full speed towards the crowd of children, the other four following their friend behind. “Peter Parker! Get back here!” The father instincts of T’Challa, Tony, Scott, and Clint kicked in as they raced after their children. Quill and Bucky picked up the pace to make sure they wouldn’t be lost in the crowd. 

Tony pulled down his baseball cap. He loved his fans, but he didn’t want to deal with them on his vacation. Shuri pointed to one of the actors. A girl with green dyed skin and flowing black hair with bright pink highlights. Shuri beamed as the woman kneeled down, giggling as she clutched the small girl’s hands. Meanwhile, Pietro was showing off his inflatable hammer to another actor. This man had pointed, dark hair, with a quite handsome face and impressive jawline. A flowing red cape hung from his shoulders as a large axe was gripped in his muscular hands. He seemed to be impressed with the little boy’s toy, as he pretended to fight with his axe.

Bucky turned to Quill, his face turned bright red. “Your bisexual is showing, Peter,” Bucky commented. “Shut up!” Quill laughed. “But I gotta say, Cap is pretty hot too.” Bucky stood higher on his toes to look for the actor past the crowd. The only person he could see amongst the people was Peter, sat high on Tony’s shoulders. Bucky pushed himself through the crowd, muttering apologies as he past through. Finally, he had squeezed through to the front, slightly bumping into Tony. 

At last, he’d made it to the front. Except, some prat wasn’t looking where they were going, or just wanted to get back at Bucky for cutting ahead. Bucky felt shove from behind, pushing him forward past the rope that kept in the visitors. Bucky’s eyes snapped closed, his hands reached flat as he prepared to break for a hard landing. But the landing never came. He’d stopped, yes, but not on the ground. Something else was keeping him from falling, someone else…

Bucky lifted his head to get a look at whoever had saved him from multiple bruises. He could barely see anything past the hair that had fallen in his eyes. Curse his long hair. The hand that Bucky hardly noticed had been resting on his stomach reached to pull the hair out from Bucky’s eyes, to behind his ear. He could finally see...Captain America.

“Wow! I’m, wow, I’m sorry, oh my God, I’m sorry, shit, sorry.” Bucky rambled. God, he’s such an idiot. Why did the actor have to be so cute in such a tight costume. “I keep saying sorry. Damnit, I’m-” “If you’re about to say ‘I’m sorry’, it’s alright.” Captain America said as he grinned down at Bucky. “You’re uhh, really pretty.” Bucky stuttered. 

Captain America laughed. His laugh didn’t sound near as muscular and strong as he appeared. If anything it was more of a cackle as he bent back, his hand clutching his left nipple. He was an absolute work of art. Bucky couldn’t see his hair which was tucked under his mask, but he could take in enough features of his covered face to label him as the prettiest person in the world. 

Bright blue, pale blue, baby blue. What color were his eyes? Why they were blue! So blue he could almost see white. How could any human eyes be so bright, so blinding? He styled a slight stubble, making Bucky melt, imagining that slight prickle against his face. His lips, full, soft, and pink. Something he totally couldn’t see himself daydreaming about kissing over and over and over again. Wow, Disney World sure did get a really good actor. 

“Why thank you…” Captain America led on the you, waiting for his name. Hot Captain America wanted to know his name. “Oh, uhh, it’s Bucky! Well, actually James. But my middle name is Buchanan, so I go by Bucky. It’s weird. You didn’t need to know all of that. I’m Bucky!” Bucky beamed in attempt to cover up the disaster that was occuring in his mind. He really just embarrassed himself like that. 

“Well Bucky, I think you’re very pretty too. I like your arm by the way.” Bucky's eyes shifted to his left arm. He’d been so used to his amputee, sometimes he’d forgot he had it. Except when he noticed the strange glances he received almost several times a day. It was hard to live with the attention it got, but at least it allowed him live in general. Not many people commented on his arm, let alone complimented it. “Thank you. That uhh, that means a lot Cap.”


	3. Chapter 3

“3 o’clock.” Clint nudged Scott, cocking his head up. Scott turned to the left. “Your other 3 o’clock.” 

Scott turned to his right, following Clint’s gaze to a blushing Bucky. His hands waved around like an injured pigeons wings as his face was overcome with red. Captain America seemed to be the cause of his nerves. Cap stood, smiling that bright American smile down on Bucky’s utter panic. 

“Looks like Bucky found a boyfriend after all.” Scott said. “You think so? Do you think he even knows it’s the Captain America?” Clint asked. “Of course he does. Wouldn’t be that nervous if he didn’t. I mean, with an ass like that, who wouldn’t wanna get in Cap’s pants?” Scott snarked, his giggle settling as he met Clint’s judging gaze. “But not as good as your ass, babe.” Clint rolled his eyes and pecked Scott’s cheek. “I know my ass isn’t as good as Captain America’s, but mine is all yours.” Clint barked in laughter as Scott’s face grew to be just as red as their panicked friend. 

__

 

Tony glanced at Clint’s nearby laugh-fest. They must’ve been looking at Bucky’s personal encounter with Captain America. Bucky would have to thank Tony later for pushing him into his future husband. Captain America of all men! How nice he was to his friends. 

Peter had moved on from marveling at Captain America, to another hero Tony was ashamed to admit he didn’t know much about. Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme. They said he’d injured his hands in a car crash, resulting in him losing his job as one of, if not, the best surgeon at his hospital. From there he became this sorcerer, protecting some stone that apparently controls time. 

Tony glanced at Doctor Strange’s hands. No scars, no injuries. An actor, unlike Captain America. 

“Pretty cool costume, huh?” 

Tony turned to find the owner of the voice. There stood behind him was an astonishingly handsome man. His hands tucked in a casual blue jacket he was pretty sure he’d seen Scott wear thousands of times before. The man styled similar facial hair to Tony, rocking it quite well. He had raven black hair with streaks of white slicked back with two small heart falling onto his forehead. He had that grey hair already? He didn’t look much older than Tony himself. 

“I’d say so. Why? You got a better one.” Tony said, raising his eyebrows. The man chuckled. “In fact, I do.” Does he say it? Should he say it? He’s Tony Stark, of course he’s gonna say it. 

“Well, I’d love to see it sometime…” Tony led on, hoping to catch the attractive man’s name. “Stephen.” He responded. “Well Stephen, I’m Tony, but you can call me hot stuff,” Stephen held back a laugh, shaking his head. Tony held out his hand to shake. “Oh, sorry, I’m not really one for handshakes.” Stephen said, refusing to remove his hands from his pockets. The two men stood in silence, neither one daring to strike up small talk.

“Well, I’ll see you around hot stuff.” Stephen said after a few minutes, as he started to turn away. “Come on Stephen. You’re really gonna leave me without giving me your number?” Stephen shook his head, slightly grinning to himself. “Don’t worry, Stark. I’ll find you.” Stephen promised as he winked towards Tony, walking away with a small skip in his step. 

Tony stood motionless. Stephen had challenged Tony against his own cockiness, and Tony couldn’t resist but to accept. “Tony.” Bucky, he’d almost forgotten about Bucky. Tony caught Bucky’s glance and they both knew what the other was thinking without even saying a word. “James, we gotta talk.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Shut up, Peter! I haven’t eaten a single thing since then, I’ll be fine.” Scott told his friend. “Please Scott, you have the weakest stomach.” Bucky responded. “I’ll be fine! Clint, tell him.” Scott said, looking towards Clint,looking for defense. “You better not. Barf on your mouth is a real mood killer.” 

T’Challa and Tony had stayed with the kids, while the four others had decided to try out some of the rides. They were currently waiting in line for Thunder Mountain Railroad. “Holy shit. Bucky, Quill. Your boyfriends are here.” Clint said, directing the other’s attention on two men a few people down the line flowing up the wooden stairway. Sure enough, there he was. Captain America in all his glory. It must’ve been his break, for he had swapped the stealth suit for a casual, grey T-Shirt. Without the mask, Bucky was able to admire his sunlight, blonde hair. Hairs of sandy blonde blew slightly, few falling onto his pale skin. “Earth to Bucky! Oh my god, Scott, he’s a goner.” Bucky shook his head, shaking from his wonderful day dream. His attention returned, and he found Cap looking straight back at him. Cap couldn’t be so oblivious as to ignore the increasing blush on Bucky’s face, as much as Bucky wished he could. 

“Go talk to him, Buck.” Scott said, pushing Bucky ever so slightly towards the sunshine blonde boy. “Two people per cart.” His knees buckled and his feet were planted to the ground. “There’s no way I’m talking to him. He barely even knows me!” “He can see you making goo goo eyes at him, and he sent em right back at ya. I don’t think he’ll mind.” Clint said with the raise of a single eyebrow. “It’s not like you have a choice now anyway.” Clint pointed back down at Cap, who had now been joined by Quill and that dark haired guy with the hammer, who was also sporting a similar T-Shirt. How had he not noticed that hammer dude was there? 

Bucky sighed, he had no other choice. Quill was already too distracted with hammer dude. Clint patted him lightly on the back. “You’ll thank Quill and I later.” Bucky playfully stuck out his tongue, but proceeded down the small flight of stairs, leaving Clint and Scott to themselves as he approached Cap. 

“I can’t believe you’re setting Bucky up with Captain America.” Scott shook his head, beaming. “What are you thinking about, Lang?” Clint asked with a suggestive stare. “I’m just imagining, what if Bucky threw up on, on Captain America!” Scott snorted as he laughed, which only caused him to laugh more. Clint slung his arms around the slightly taller man’s shoulders. “What is it with you and vomit jokes today, huh?” Scott responded with an exaggerated shrug.

“Hey, Bucky right?” Cap greeted as Bucky approached. “Yep, that’s me.” Bucky said, unnoticeably twiddling his fingers. “Well, it seems your buddy Peter is quite fond of Thor.” Cap said, nodding towards the two men beside them. “Wouldn’t want you to be a single rider.” Bucky cackled, shaking his head. “You read my mind, Cap.” 

__

 

“Two blue raspberry snow cones, one watermelon snow cone, one grape snow cone, one strawberry snow cone, and two Cokes please.” 

Tony handed the cashier the money, retrieving their beverages to bring back to T’Challa and the kids, who’d been sat on the tables outside of a nearby Disney themed restaurant located near the middle of the square. They would be getting an almost perfect view of the fireworks. The past two hours had been spent chasing the them around through the theme park to explore different rides, assuming it was better to leave gift shops to when Scott and Clint were around. Tony’s heart had nearly exploded as Peter cuddled closer to him inside The Haunted Mansion. As much fun as he’d had with his dear son and friends, he’d yearned for a break. 

“Thanks daddy!” Peter yelped as Tony handed him the blue raspberry snow cone, giving the other blue raspberry to Pietro. “Where do you think the boys ran off to?” T’Challa asked. “Last I heard, they’d gone on Thunder Mountain. They’ve probably been through the whole park by now.” Tony replied. “Well they better be here soon. Wouldn’t want them to miss the fireworks, huh Wanda?” T’Challa asked to the little girl next to him, who frantically bobbed her head with a mouth full of flavoured ice.

“Boo!” Tony bounced off his seat in surprise. Turning around, he scowled at the perpetrator of his surprise. “Speak of the devil!” Tony spat, slapping Bucky on the shoulder. Tony’s ears perked at the unfamiliar laugh heard from behind Bucky. “Well slap my ass and call me Anthony. Captain America!” The blonde, muscular man appeared from behind Bucky with a hearty smile. “Nice to finally meet you, Stark. I heard you’re working on those suits. What are they made of again?” Tony shook Cap’s outstretched hand. “I thought that was our little secret, Rogers.” Steve shook his head with a laugh. “Of course.”

“Rogers? As in, Steve Rogers?” Bucky asked, alerting attention from the two. T’Challa covered up his laugh, so this was Tony’s plan. Cap slowly nodded, wearing a slightly confused expression. “I thought..you knew?” “Knew? Knew! I didn’t know you were actually Captain America!” Bucky yelled. “What? Did you think I was just a really good actor?” Bucky sighed, sitting down next to Tony. “I wasn’t that familiar with your...face and...features. Outside of the mask, you know. Oh my god, you’ve got to be kidding me.” Bucky’s face fell to his hands. 

Steve let out a giggle, scooting next to Bucky. “You disappointed?” Steve asked, his smile never falling. Bucky’s head shot up. Did Steve really think he was disappointed? “No! No, of course not, why would I be disappointed. I just can’t believe I embarrassed myself in front of the Captain America!” Bucky said, laughing at his not so misfortune. “You didn’t embarrass yourself. I was flirting right back.” Steve assured. Before Bucky had time to respond, Tony had broken his silence. 

“Scott! Clint! Just the men I wanted to see!” His arms opened wide as he waltzed towards his approaching friends. “You gotta help me. Bucky and Cap are flirting and forcing me to be their third wheel.” Tony whispered, with a hand over his mouth. “Hey, wait a minute, where’s Quill?” Tony asked, realizing the absence of the loudmouth. “Here!” A voice yelled in Tony’s ear, causing him to jump out of his skin once again. Quill cackled, slapping Tony on the shoulder with a shit-eating grin. “You guys have got to stop doing that.” Tony huffed as he proceeded back to his seat next to Bucky. 

“Hey Quill! Where’s blondie?” Scott asked with a single eyebrow raised. Quill dug a small slip of paper from the back pocket of his jeans and held it out to Scott. “Very impressive, Quill.” Clint responded sarcastically. Quill shrugged. “What can I say? I’m a real charmer.” 

“Hey kiddos, did you have fun with Tony and T’Challa.” Scott asked to Pietro, Wanda, and Cassie, who all seemed to be quite occupied by their snow cones. They all nodded, Cassie immediately rushing to tell her father about the adventures she went on throughout the day. They’d be visiting Disney again tomorrow, where Scott could spend more time with his kids. Although he loved him to the moon and back, he’d admit it had been nice to have a break with just his friends and his boyfriend. 

Steve looked out into ever darkening sky. The fireworks would be starting soon. If he had the guts to do this, he had to act fast. “You guys mind if I steal Bucky for the fireworks?” Steve asked, leaned over to face the other men. They turned to each other, speaking words through their individual gazes. From their smiles to small shrugs, Steve could almost assume they would allow it. 

“Who are we to say no to a Captain.” Tony replied at last. Steve grinned, turned towards a slightly confused but seemingly excited Bucky. He grasped Bucky’s hand, pulling him into a standing position. “Don’t get in too much trouble boys!” Clint yelled. Bucky sneered back, sticking his tongue out. This was Captain America, he couldn’t get into too much trouble. Atleast, he hoped so.


	5. Chapter 5

“Where are we going?” Bucky asked as Steve continued to lead him by the hand through the square. “We gotta hurry.” Steve replied, not exactly answering the question. “Hurry? I’m tired already. How the hell are you so fast?” Bucky panted. “Serum! Don’t worry Buck, we’re almost there!” 

After another minute or so of keeping up with Steve, the two halted upon the Disney Castle. “Steve, what the fuck?” Steve giggled as he dug a chain of keys from his pocket. “You’d imagine being an employee at Disney and a superhero come with it’s perks.” The door clicked as the key was turned. “And I’m about to show you the best one.” 

Steve carefully pulled out the door as to make sure it wouldn’t squeak and get him caught. Imagine that, Captain America fired from Disney for breaking the rules. Clammer could be heard from outside, but Bucky chose to tune it out. Only focusing on keeping his mind set on where his feet stood, and where Steve led him. For a few seconds, Bucky was in dire curiosity as he stepped through the stone made staircase. From the few glimmers of the moon’s light, Bucky could make out the soft smile illuminating from Steve. 

The next door opened, Steve stepping to the side to allow Bucky a full view of the world from where he stood. The dark magenta slowly disappeared over the city lights as the lights of the stars above shined in their majesty. He could see the darkened, yet still colorful appearances of the once active park rides. The bustling crowds had settled onto the square, awaiting the soon arriving fireworks. Though none of them could compare to the view he held. “Steve, holy shit. This is...holy shit.” 

“I’m assuming you like it then.” Steve said, walking to stand at Bucky’s side. “Like it? Steve this is, fucking beautiful. You’re fucking beautiful, Steve.” Bucky beamed, gripping Steve’s muscular arms in his cold, metal hand. “You stole my line.” Steve giggled. “I’m sure you’ll have another opportunity to call me beautiful.” Bucky replied in sincerity. “You mean it?” Steve asked. “Yeah, no, I’d prefer not to go out with the most good hearted, pretty, charming, strong, adorable man in the whole fucking universe. Even if you weren’t Captain America! But no! You had to be Captain America to add to your perfection even more!” 

Steve covered his blushing face, opening his eyes back to Bucky’s unbelievable gleam. “Not many people like me for more than being Captain America. I don’t tell many people. I want people to like me as Steve, not as Cap. I guess that’s a little hypocritical since I took a job as Captain America, when I’m already Captain America and everyone knows.” Steve responded, sitting down, continuing to stare into the sky. “I didn’t.” Bucky mentioned. “And I don’t know how you didn’t. Thank God Tony did. Otherwise he wouldn’t have pushed you into me, and I wouldn’t have met you.” “Tony did that?! I’m gonna kill him.” 

“Let him go Buck. You got a boyfriend out of it.” Bucky’s heart stopped in his chest. Eyes wide, he turned back towards Steve. “We’re...boyfriends?” Bucky asked. Steve’s smile faded, realizing what he had said. “I mean, not if you don’t want to! I just, oh dammit, I’m sorry Buck. I just thought..” Steve was cut off as Bucky’s lips captured his. Steve was in shock, but quickly relaxed against the boy, moving his lips against Bucky’s. Bucky’s lips were soft, his mouth tasted sweet from carnival snacks, and Steve absolutely loved it, craving more and more from the boy. Steve lifted his hand to comb through Bucky’s long locks, gripping it tight as he pulled Bucky even closer. Bucky’s metal hand held Steve’s head in place, Steve shivering from the coldness of the metal, as his other hand wrapped tight around his waist. Neither man was aware of how long they’d been kissing, but both pulled apart, or rather jumped apart as they heard a crack in the sky. The fireworks had started. 

“I guess you could say there were fireworks between us, huh,” Steve joked. Bucky rolled his eyes, though he found it quite funny. “That was terrible, I might think twice about that date, Rogers.” “What? No dad jokes?” Steve responded with exaggerated offense. “Lemme think about it.” Bucky replied, snuggling against Steve.The blonde gently rubbed his back, pressing a soft kiss against the shorter boy’s head. Although the fireworks were beautiful, nothing was more beautiful than the metal armed boy snuggled against him. “Thank you, Steve.” Bucky said, sinking his head into the crook under Steve’s head. “Any time, Buck. Any time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all did you see Dan Howell came out I’m so fuckin proud of him. Sorry this has nothing to do with the story but dkkskskd


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Lil but of a longer one, but I hope you’ve enjoyed!

POP! BANG! SHSHSHSH! 

The fireworks exploded in the starry night sky. Children’s giggles and waves of surprised echoed throughout the park. “Daddy! Look at the blue and red ones!” Peter exclaimed, wiggling Tony’s arms. Blue and red had always been his favorite colors. Tony nodded as he admired the bright lights. “They’re very pretty, huh Peter.” As Peter clung to his father’s arm, Tony believed he couldn’t be happier. Bucky had found a boyfriend, all thanks to Tony. He didn’t need to know that Tony had been the one to push him into Cap. he’d let Bucky go on believing he met the love of his life all thanks to his own clumsiness. Maybe he’d tell him at his wedding day. Bucky would be pissed, but after a few seconds he’d realize he was forever in Tony’s debt. 

His son was smiling. The kids were joyous. Scott and Clint could finally have a break after all their hard work. Not only as Avengers, but as technical fathers of three. T’Challa seemed at peace, finally relaxed. Quill hadn’t killed himself and managed getting a man’s number. Everyone seemed to have met a happy ending from their vacation. Except...maybe himself.

Of course he was happy. His friends were happy. His son was happy. Sweet Peter, how could he not be happy with that big, bright smile that nearly moved him to tears? There just seemed like there was something...missing. 

Tony had never felt like this. He never yearned for and stressed about finding a partner, a future parent to his Peter. It was always them. Yes, there was an open spot in their family, but it wasn’t necessary for it to be filled. 

He’d tried to keep that man from earlier out of his mind. Did he really mean it when he said he’d find him? It was already passed the children’s bedtime. Did this man know where he lived? He was Tony Stark after all, maybe he wouldn’t be surprised. He didn’t seem like someone who’d look up Tony Stark’s constant location, but who knows?

UMPH! Tony’s back slammed onto a hard, sleek floor. Where was he? This wasn’t a dream, wasn’t an illusion. Someway, somehow, Tony had been teleported to this rather elegant structure. He hadn’t even felt himself falling before his butt hit the ground. He’d admit, this wasn’t such a terrible place to be teleported to, but he had to keep his eyes open. God only knows what lurks. Tony would ask why he was here, but he knew that all occurrences like this all led to one reason. One reason that defined Tony yet he kept most hidden. 

Had his friends seen him fall? Surely they did. Peter, was he alright? Had he been teleported? Until he found his way back, he reassured himself that the young one would be taken care of by Scott, Clint, Bucky, or T’Challa. Not Quill, he didn’t trust Quill with himself how will he be able to trust that loveable idiot with his son. Whoever this was...they could beat him, they could shoot him, they could kill him over and over again. But god damn it, he would not let them touch his son. 

“Daddy?”

Tony’s heart stopped as a soft, almost too familiar voice echoed throughout the room. Peter. Tony sat on his knees, swerving his body to face the little boy. Tony’s eyes tingled as he felt a wave of relief pull tears from his eyes. Peter remained in his blue hoodie he’d been seen in only a few minutes ago. Not too much time had passed, he was alright. Tony opened his arms wide, signaling a hug to Peter. Peter giggled as he ran as fast as a child his age could go as he jumped into his father’s arms. Tony squeezed his son tight for fear that he’d lose him once again. Something was here with them, but he would die to them a million times over if it meant Peter was safe. 

“I see you had a hard landing. My apologies.” 

Tony gripped Peter tighter, startled from the sudden noise. Yet, he recognized that voice. Tony lifted his eyes to a quite handsome man stood only a few feet away. His large red cloak blew from where it held onto his neck, as if it were alive. A golden, almost circular shaped necklace swung down to his chest. Grey hair slicked back into raven black, while two small hairs swayed back and forth as they fell onto his forehead. Piercing pastel blue eyes held Tony’s gaze. He knew those eyes, they’d been lurking in his head the whole day. 

“Stephen.” Tony responded, slowly releasing the sharp grip on his slightly concerned son. “Glad you remember,” Stephen smiled. His mind ran in circles in his head, he knew that costume. He’d seen a replica costume earlier today, though not as detailed and beautiful as Stephen’s. He couldn’t be...could he? 

Easing towards Tony, Stephen’s boots clicked on the shiny wooden floor. A hand extended to Tony to help him from the floor. Tony reached out, his eyes falling onto his scarred hands. Not just two or three, no, scars covered the fingers, palm, and back of his hand. What the hell happened to him? Tony decided it was best to help himself up. Even if it hurt Stephen’s feelings, it was better than hurting his hand. 

Tony eyed between Stephen and Peter, who remained staring from the ground below. If this was going where he thought it was, he wasn’t going to let his six year old be around to see it. Stephen nodded, seeming to catch the drift. He didn’t seem to be the only one, as the charming red cloak flew from Stephen’s neck, over to the little boy. Peter giggled, reaching to touch the sentient. The cloak blew back, curling at the edges as if to laugh. Peter giggled to himself, this was a game. The six year old rose from his spot, reaching again towards the cloak. When the cloak backed away once again, the boy set his feet into gear, charging towards the cloak. Turning the other way, the sentient blew down the hallway, the small boy racing after it, out of the sight of the two men. 

“I thought you didn’t do handshakes?” Tony said, eyes wandering over the taller man. “I didn’t want you to know who I was. As I said, I’d find you.” Stephen said, stepping closer. Tony once again noticed the golden necklace that continued to grab his attention. “What’s that?” Tony asked, allowing his curiosity to get the best of him. Stephen glanced, placing the eye shape into his palm. “This would be the Eye of Agamotto. While the necklace itself doesn’t hold any power, the force inside does.” Stephens hands curved together, pulling through the air causing the necklace to pull apart to reveal an almost blinding green glow. Power basically radiated from the stone inside. No wonder Tony had been so drawn to the object.

“The time stone. It has the power to bend time at its will. I’ve been chosen to keep its power safe.” Stephen entailed, refusing to remove his gaze from the precious stone. “What happens if you don’t?” Tony asked, one eyebrow raised. “Half of the universe would perish.” Stephen responded, not a hint of sarcasm to be seen. Tony stood wide eyed and stunned. The sorcerer grimaced. “Don’t you fear. I was trusted with this responsibility for a reason.” Stephen’s hands pulled back, locking the stone back inside. 

“So, Doctor Strange then. You’d be right then, your costume is much better.” Stephen smiled, hearing his hero identity name through Tony’s voice. “I wouldn’t be the only hero.” Stephen responded, gently laying his fingers against the gleaming, cyan arc reactor hooked to Tony’s chest. “Who are you truly, Tony Stark?” Tony’s hand lay over the scared one that remained pressed to his fake heart. Catching the sorcerer's eyes once again, Tony allowed his words to sink into his soul. For there was only one thing he could say, with absolute certainty. 

“I am Iron Man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be honest that I don’t think this is great, but I’m working on improving my writing skills a lot. I’ll be continuing to update my Merlin fic and I’ll go on from there :)

**Author's Note:**

> In case you’re a reader of my Merlin fanfic, I am still continueing that and plan to finish soon. My Endgame feels forced me to write this give these boys a happy ending.


End file.
